Two vampires and a hyper active 3 year old
by xxquirpxx
Summary: Edward and Jasper look after Edward and Bella's kid Sammy, but he drinks 5 cans of red bull and goes hyper! Please review
1. Chapter 1

"Ok guys I'm going off to work now, please try not to burn the house down" Carlisle instructed Jasper, Edward and Sammy.

"Bye Grandpa" Sammy said. Sammy was Bella and Edward's 3-year old son, he was half human and half vampire but he grew at a normal rate.

"What do you wanna do Sammy?" Edward asked.

"Can we play mud monsters?"Jasper and Sammy chorused.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Jasper, you're meant to be helping me babysit" he pointed out.

"But mud monsters is fun" Jasper whined.

"Yeah daddy, listen to uncle Jasper" Sammy said.

"No mud, your mommy will kill us" Edward pointed out.

Jasper and Sammy pouted.

"We could play hide and seek" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, hide and seek, you guys count to 100" Sammy said and ran off.

"Well there's no stopping him now" Edward said and started counting.

When they got to 100 Edward and Jasper started looking for Sammy.

"Sammy, it's been 10 minutes, you win" Jasper yelled.

"If you come out now we'll play mud monsters" Edward slowly yelled.

"Dude come on mud monsters!" Jasper shirked, scaring Edward,

"Let's check the kitchen" Edward suggested.

They ran at vampire speed to the kitchen to find...

5 empty cans of red bull on the floor, with a extremely hyperactive Sammy runny around the kitchen table.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other, and screamed.

**Please review, I want to know what you think and I'll write more if you do =P**


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy turned to face Edward and Jasper his pupils were huge.

"Twinkle twinkle little star my daddy drives a rusty car, when you pull the leaver fish come out" Sammy sang as Jasper bursed out laughing.

"Hey, my car's not rusty" Edward cried.

"Edward can we play mud monsters?" Jasper asked putting on a "cute" voice.

"Fine, but you've gotta calm him down" Edward sighed

"Yay" jasper and Sammy ran into the garden where there was a mud pit.

When Edward ran outside he was horrified to find his son naked and covered in mud, with a terrified Jasper, also covered in mud.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"Well, we ran outside and he striped..."

"CHOCOMONKEY!" Sammy yelled and ran off.

Edward and jasper ran after him.

"He's fast for a 3 year old" Jasper said.

"Too fast" Edward muttered. Just then Sammy tripped and fell over, Edward grabbed him.

"Ok now it wasn't very clever to drink all that pop was it..."

BURP.

Edward dropped Sammy, and Sammy ran off.

"Haha he burped in your face, I'm so telling Emmet" Jasper chanted.

"Jasper"

"Yeah?"

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET THE BOY BACK BEFORE OUR LOVLY WIVES COME BACK AND KILL US!" Edward yelled.

"Ok" jasper said in a small voice.

"Good boy" Edward said, both boys turned sharply at the sound of a scream. They ran towards the sound to find Sammy in the kitchen doing a war dance around the kitchen table.

Jasper and Edward both burst out laughing.

"Daddy we're out of pop!" Sammy cried.

"Yes well, I think you've had enough"

"But you can't ever have enough"

"Well you have" Jasper said and picked him up.

"Uh oh" Sammy said. Edward started laughing.

"What!" Jasper said and looked at Sammy.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DUDE YOUR SON PEED ON ME!" Jasper yelled at Edward.

"Sorry Mr uncle Jasper Sir" Sammy cried.

"Bath time" Edward announced and took Sammy from jasper.

When they got upstairs Edward left Sammy in the bathroom the get him some cloths.

When Edward got back the door was locked.

"Samuel, open the door please" Edward instructed. Sammy laughed and then a splash was herd.

"Ooops"


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... Dad you might wanna come in here" Sammy said in a small voice.

"Sammy you locked the door" Edward pointed out.

"But I'm stuck!" Sammy whined.

Edward sighed. "Jasper!"

"What?"

"Sammy's stuck, we're gonna have to pick the lock". Edward yelled.

A moment later Jasper was at Edwards's side with a screwdriver.

"Has he just locked himself in?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly" Sammy called back.

Jasper managed to pick the lock to reveal... Sammy's head pocking out of the toilet.

"I'll be right back" Jasper mouthed and ran off laughing, Edward himself found it extremely hard not to laugh at his son.

"Would you mind getting me out?" Sammy yelled, Edward quickly lifted Sammy out of the toilet.

"How did you manage to do that?" Edward asked.

"Well I was balancing on the seat to try and shut the window but I fell you fish head" Sammy growled.

"Well the bath has run, c'mon" Edward said putting Sammy in the bath.

"I WANT MY CHOCOMONKEY BANANA STRING FLICKY THING!" Sammy yelled splashing Edward with mud, and what was left of the clean water, just then jasper came back in.

"Uncle Jasper" Sammy screamed.

"Well there's the second burst of caffeine" Jasper said.

"I hate hyper Sammy" Edward moaned, just then Sammy started crying.

"Smooth move" jasper said picking up Sammy who was now clean

"Hey its ok, your daddy hates everybody hyper, its cause he's a fish" Jasper soothed Sammy.

"He's a stupid fish 'cause he can't swim and has legs" Sammy agreed and jumped down.

"Oh nice job he's run off again" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"Well you did upset him"

"Can we just find him and calm him down", just then Sammy ran in dressed in a fairy princess dress.

Edward let out a high pitched scream.

"Sammy please take that off now, I will pay you to take it off" Edward yelled.

"How much fishy daddy?"

Edward sighed "How about I let you stay up extra late tonight?.

Sammy thought for a moment "Ok" just then the door bell rang.

"Ellie's here" Edward said.

"Yay Ellie" Sammy cheered.

Ellie was Sammy's best friend, and they both secretly loved each other.

"I'd better get that" Jasper giggled and ran off.

Edward quickly dressed Sammy and ran down stairs with him at human pace.

"Sammy!" Ellie yelled and ran up to him; they had a quick hug and then smiled sweetly.

"Are your parents here today boys?" Ellie's mum asked.

"Dad's working but mum should be home soon" Jasper said.

"Ok, bye darling" Ellie's mum said and kissed Ellie.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Jasper asked.

"Play mud monsters" Sammy yelled.

"I can't, my mummy won't let me" Ellie looked sad.

"It's ok, we can play "Ride Edward and Jasper until they scream" Sammy said, they both gave the boys evil grins that would've scared the volturri.

"Uh Oh" Edward and Jasper said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been very busy.**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed and added the story to their favourites :) it means alot.**

_Edward, I'm scared_ Jasper whimpered in his head.

"Me to" Edward mouthed.

"Stop being so lovey dovey and let us ride you!" Sammy yelled.

Edward and Jasper sighed and got on all fours, Ellie got on Edward while Sammy got on Jasper.

"Giddy up horsy boy!" Ellie yelled bouncing on Edward's back; Edward moaned and started crawling towards the kitchen.

"EDWARD HELP ME!!!!!!" Jasper screamed from the living room, Edward put Ellie down and ran towards Jasper. Sammy was holding a razor to Jasper's head.

"Edward get this crazy kid off me" Jasper moaned, Edward pulled a kicking Sammy off of Jasper.

"Ok you can have a time out!" Edward yelled carry Sammy to the corner. "Stay here for 3 minutes" Edward instructed Sammy, Ellie ran in with chocolate source, sugar and cherry aid.

"SUGAR SUGAR TOASTY TOASTY" she screamed happily, Jasper collapsed onto the sofa and started sobbing.

"Hey its gonna be o, she isn't as hyper as Sammy and she'll fall asleep Edward said patting Jasper's back.

"I know, but two hyper kids is too much, I can't take it!" Jasper wailed.

"Is Jasper kinz ok?" Sam asked coming over.

"SAMMY LET'S DANCE" Ellie squealed.

"Yeah" Sammy said starting to dance with Ellie.

"Maybe if we just let them run riot and make sure that they don't get hurt or anything they'll both fall asleep" Jasper suggested.

"Ok but they can't trash the house" Edward said.

"Hey dance with us, please" Ellie begged.

"Ok then" Jasper said putting on a dance CD.

"Yay!" Sammy and Ellie yelled.

After ten minutes of crazy, loud and hyper dancing a slower song came up.

"Everybody pair up!" Ellie yelled running towards Sammy. Jasper saw what was coming and quickly ran off to get his video camera.

"You heard the lady, pair up!" Sammy ordered Edward and Jasper groaned and held hands.

"Properly!" Edward and Jasper moved closer together.

"Closer!" Sammy screamed, by this time Edward and Jasper looked like a newly married couple.

"Perfect" Ellie said and pressed play on the CD player, Ellie and Sammy started ballroom dancing, reluctantly Jasper and Edward started dancing.

"I love you Ellie, will you be my girlfriend?" Sammy shyly asked, Ellie gasped.

"I love you to yes" Ellie said looking like she was about to cry.

Jasper had recorded Sammy and Ellie dancing while Edward looked horrified.

Sammy kissed Ellie on the lips, Jasper recorded this to, Edward screamed.

"You'll thank me one day" Jasper whispered.

"Keep dancing, and you to have to kiss to!" Sammy yelled grabbing the camera off of Jasper.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" Ellie and Sammy chanted. Edward sighed.

"Jasper I love you, will you marry me?" Edward mumbled.

"Of course" Jasper cried, they kiss on the lips before breaking apart and glaring at Sammy and Ellie.

"Hello YouTube" Sammy grinned evily and ran off with Ellie to put the video on the internet.

"I'm never having kids" Jasper moaned.

"You can't remember" Edward pointed out laughing.

"Oh yeah, thanks, now how are we gonna get the video off them?"

"I don't know but Sammy is gonna be grounded until he can drink" Edward growled.

"Oooh, I have a plan" Jasper sang.

"Do tell".

"You could call them down here for lunch while I go up and delete the video".

"Good plan" Edward said "Sammy, Ellie come here and tell what you want for lunch please".

"Ok fishy boy" Sammy yelled running downstairs with Ellie.

Jasper ran upstairs to Sammy's room; Bella's laptop was on the floor with the camera next to it. Jasper look through the videos for the kissing one, but it was gone, He opened the memory card slot, the memory card was gone.

Jasper screamed.

"You don't wanna know where the memory card is" Ellie said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, you'd never wanna touch it again" Sammy agreed.

_Edward your son is pure evil! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sammy is so clever putting the memory card down his underpants, Edward and Jasper will never know_ Ellie thought.

"EDWARD HELP ME!"! Jasper screamed, Edward ran up the stairs a human paice.

"What are you to doing to Jasper!?" Edward yelled.

"They look so evil" Jasper cried, Edward looked at them and whimpered too.

"You guys are idiots" Sammy stated.

"Don't be mean or will tell dad (**Carlisle)**" Jasper threatened.

"Where's your bathroom?" Ellie asked innocently.

"I'll show you" Jasper said leading Ellie out of the room.

When they had left the room Edward crouched down to Sammy's level.

"I know where you put the memory card; can you please give it to me?" Edward said calmly.

"How do you know?" Sammy demanded.

"Ellie was thinking about it, now hand it over, or I will have to get it myself" Edward said in the same tone.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sammy cried.

"Oh I would" Edward smiled.

Sammy sighed and pulled out the memory card.

"Thank you Sammy" Edward said pulling Sammy into a hug.

"Get of me you...child abuser!" Sammy yelled trying to push Edward away, Edward let go and Sammy ran off, just as jasper walked in.

"How was the bathroom?" Edward asked.

"Ellie made me wait outside for her and shoved a bar of soap in my mouth when I said "poop".

"Why did you say "Poop"?" Edward asked inbetween giggles.

"When she opened the door it hit my face, and it hurt" Jasper growled.

"You are so..." Edward was cut off by Ellie's scream.

"Oh man!" Jasper yelled and ran to the living room with Edward.

"YOU LOST THE MEMORY CARD YOU DODO!" Ellie screamed at Sammy.

"Hey it was your fault too, Edward herd you tell me to do it!" Sammy yelled back.

"Well you didn't have to hand it over" she pointed out.

"This is Edward, he would have kegged me to get it back" Sammy sighed "Look, I'm sorry I know a way we can get it back".

"How?" Ellie asked Sammy grabbed Edward's phone that he had left on the side and wrote something.

"Ah that's a good plan" she smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go then" Sammy said as Ellie ran to Edward and Jasper.

When Ellie got to Sammy and Jasper she had started crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"I hit my head!" Ellie sobbed.

"Ok we'd better get some ice for that" Edward said picking Ellie up and carrying her into the kitchen.

While Edward, Jasper and Ellie were in the kitchen Sammy ran around Edward and Bella's bedroom looking for the memory card, when he found it he quickly ran over to the laptop and saved the video on the laptop, when he had finished this he looked through the camera's memory.

"Just keep the frozen peas on your head ok?" Jasper said to Ellie, just as Jasper was lifting Ellie down from the counter Sammy laughed very loud from upstairs.

"We'd better see what he's doing" Edward said grimly. When they got upstairs they found Sammy lying on the floor crying with laughter.

"You...guys...have...to...see...this" Sammy cried and played the video through the laptop.

The video was of Emmet.

"Hello guys I'm Emmet Cullen and I'm gonna dance to Beyonce Single ladies" Emmet put the song on and stepped back, before he had been wearing a black cloak, but when the music came on he stripped it off to revel. A tight fitting leopard skin bikini.

"All the single ladies all the single ladies..." He "Sang" and "Danced" to the song.

Everybody immediately fell on the floor and Sammy and Ellie started crying.

_Edward, Emmet is never gonna live this down! _Jasper screamed in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why is your brother so stupid?" Ellie asked when they had recovered from their laughing fits.

"Oh we think he was dropped on his head when he was a baby" Jasper explained.

"And he had his brain removed" Edward added.

"HEY IM DYING OF HUNGER YOU OLD GUYS, IF YOU DONT FEED ME SOON ILL BLOW THE FRIGDE UP!" Sammy screamed and ran downstairs.

"I think he's hungry" Jasper said.

"YEAH YOU OSTRIDGES FEED US!" Ellie yelled and followed Sammy.

"Crazy kids can't they just..." Edward was cut off by a loud bang, they ran downstairs to find... the sofa turned on its side Sammy and Ellie crawled out from behind it.

"OH MY GOD, HOW IN THE NAME OF PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY DID YOU GUYS BLOW THE FRIDGE UP!" Jasper yelled.

"Explosives" Sammy smiled evilly.

"It's ok the Red Bull is safe!" Ellie told Sammy and threw him two cans.

"If you guys drink that we will call Carlisle!" Edward said calmly.

"You don't scare us" Sammy yelled they both drank the Red Bull.

"I hate kids" Edward moaned.

"Me too" Jasper agreed.

"You can't hate us, children are the future" Sammy said.

"Well the future doesn't look very bright" Jasper complained.

"Could we please eat?" Ellie asked.

"You blew up the fridge, that's the only food in the house" Edward said.

"Well lets go and get a takeaway before someone dies" Sammy yelled.

"Sammy I want candy" Ellie yelled.

"IT'S CANDY DANCE TIME!" Sammy screamed, Ellie and Sammy linked arms and started dancing.

"WHEN YOUR HUNGRY AND YOU WANT SOME FUN, CANDY KING IS THE PLACE WITH BUNS, CHOCOLATE, CRIPS AND E NUMBERS" they sang.

"Who writes this stuff?" Edward asked.

"Mr Candy-Crisp" Ellie yelled.

_Now doesn't he sound lovely_ Jasper thought sarcastically to Edward.

"He's a god dude" Sammy whispered.

"But don't tell count stupid head, he's evil" Ellie said looking scared.

_What the hell are they talking about Edward? _Jasper asked.

"I think their minds are going from too much junk food" Edward replied.

"Hello Id like top order a extra large cheese pizza with two extra large cokes, one extra large giant ice cream box and some extra large garlic bread" Sammy said into the phone bring Edward and Jasper back to the present.

"SAMUEL DAVID CULLEN GET OFF THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Edward screamed as Sammy said Edward's credit card number and address.

"Pizza should be here in 20 minutes dudz" Sammy smiled.

"Ok Samuel I'm gonna tell Carlisle and you'll grounded until the world ends" Edward said calmly.

"But the worlds never gonna end!" Sammy whined.

"Exactly" Edward said with an evil smile.

"How did you know his credit card number?" Jasper asked.

Sammy gave Jasper his evil laugh.

"Alright I only wanted to know for the future" Jasper whined.

"Dress up time" Ellie sang and ran upstairs with Sammy.

"You guys need to play to" Ellie said runny back and grabbing Jasper's arm and dragging him upstairs.

"I found dresses for them to wear" Sammy told Ellie.

"Put these on".

"I'm a boy" Jasper yelled.

"Put them on or ill tell Carlisle and Esme that you guys caused an earth quake". Sammy threatened

"We haven't had an earth quake here in years". Edward pointed out

"Just put them on or we'll Tell Alice and Bella that you guys Kissed and got married" Ellie retorted.

"Fine".

10 minutes later Edward and Jasper were wearing some dresses stolen from Alice and Rosalie's wardrobes and Ellie had done their makeup, the door bell rang.

"Yay the Pizza's here" Ellie cheered.

"We can't answer the door like this" Jasper pointed out.

"You have to or we'll starve" Sammy moaned.

"Go Edward your make up isn't as bad as mine" Jasper said.

"Fine but you guys owe me" Edward ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Here's you're... oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong address" the pizza man mumbled.

"No we ordered that Edward growled".

"OK here you go" the pizza man said handing over the pizza and running back to his car laughing.

"I'm being black mailed by 3 year olds!" Edward yelled.

Edward walked back to the house and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I've had LOADS of homework and coursework, my teachers are really evil. Anyway enjoy ********.**

Edward stomped upstairs, "Here's your pizza" he growled to Sammy.

"Thank you Miss Cullen" Sammy giggled.

"THAT'S IT, IM SICK OF PUTTING UP WITH YOUR BEHAVIER, I DONT EVEN CARE THAT YOUR ONLY 3 YEARS OLD YOUVE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE ALL DAY!" Edward screamed at his son and then ran off.

"Umm, I just remembered my mummy wanted me home early because I gotta go to my grandma's" Ellie squeaked to Jasper.

"Ok, I'll take you home when you guys have eaten" Jasper muttered "Sammy are you ok?" Jasper looked at his nephew with concern.

Sammy shook his head and ran off.

"Somebody has a monkey in his hair" Ellie smiled.

"Kid I've got no idea what you're saying...AHH MONKEY, EDWARD SAVE ME!" Jasper screamed.

"IM COMING FOR YOU JAZZY!" Edward screamed and ran in wearing a cape.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF, IM SCARED OF CHILDREN, OLD PEOPLE AND MONKIES!" Jasper cried.

"HEY MONKEY GET OFF OF MY JASPER!" Ellie screamed, jumped on Jasper's back and pulled the monkey off of Jasper's head.

"What did I miss?" Sammy asked walking in with a blue juicy drop pop.

"You missed a monkey attack and Edward all drunk" Ellie said.

"I like raisons!" Edward said.

"What happened to you Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Taking care of kids has sent me KOO KOO!" Edward smiled.

"Edward we gotta take Ellie home, can u drive?" Jasper asked, Edward let out an insane giggle and pulled Jasper into a tight hug.

"Of course not, me driving, we've got a better chance of seeing Carlisle dance to Brittany Spears" Edward laughed.

"Jasper e-mail" Sammy called, Jasper took the laptop of off Sammy and opened the e-mail. "Oops I did it again" by Brittany Spears played of the laptop, Jasper screamed.

"What's the matter honey?" Edward asked.

"This is a video of Carlisle and his doctor friends dancing to Brittany Spears, I guess you can drive" Jasper screamed.

"I think Jasper should drive" Ellie yawned.

"Awww, somebody's tired, we'd better get you home" Edward said picking Ellie up.

**10 minutes later...**

Edward, Jasper, Sammy and Ellie were in Edward's Volvo Jasper was driving and Ellie had fallen asleep.

"You ok Sammy?" Jasper asked, Sammy did his most evil laugh ever, Jasper let out a high pitched scream.

"Yay hyper Sammy!" Ellie screamed, Jasper started dry sobbing as he pulled up at Ellie's house.

Edward rang the doorbell.

"Oh hey, sorry I forgot to tell you that Ellie needs to be home earlier" Ellie's mum smiled, "I hope she was good"

"Ummm yeah, she was an angel" Jasper quickly said.

"Oh good, Edward you've got a little bit of eye shadow on your cheek" Ellie's mum said wiping it off.

"They wanted us to play dress up" Jasper laughed, anyway we'd better be going".

"Bye Ellie Jelly" Sammy said hugging Ellie.

"Bye Sammy hammy" Ellie smiled.

The boys got into the car and Jasper drove off.

"Sammy when we get home you are having a very long time-out" Edward said to his son.

"Ok Chocolate banana boy" Sammy muttered and pouted.

When they got back Edward carried Sammy upstairs and put him in his room.

"Ok now i want you to think about what you have done, I will come back up in 10 minutes, hopefully by your sugar rush will be over" Edward sighed and walked out.

Sammy mock yawned and then pretended to fell really tired, and then he smiled evilly and climbed out of the window.

"You ok now buddy?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yeah, I guess all parents have to give their kids time-outs" Edward sighed.

"Sammy's really tired now, I think he'll be asleep in a couple a minuets" Jasper said.

"Good..." Edward was interrupted by a knock at the door, Jasper and Edward went over to answer it.

"Hey Jasper Edward is this your brother?" Mike Newton held up Sammy.

"Yes, where did you find him?" Edward sighed.

"Well I was driving over here to see Bella when I found him by a vending machine".

"Bella's not hear right now Edward growled. Mike whimpered and ran over to his car.

Edward looked down at Sammy "Ok you have just got yourself in even bigger trouble young man" he growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy sighed "Dude, you should give up, whatever you do I will just find a way to escape".

"Samuel for the rest of the day you will stay in your room, I'll give you one more chance, if you get out again Jasper and I will just watch you" Edward growled.

"Fine, just let me go pee first" Sammy groaned, Edward put Sammy down and followed him upstairs.

"Don't close the window!" Jasper called and bursed out laughing.

"Be quiet you prim!" Sammy yelled back.

"Sammy just empty your bladder before I end up cleaning it up!" Edward shuddered.

"Ok I'm done" Sammy said walking out of the bathroom with an "Innocent" smile.

"What have you done now boy?" Edward demanded.

"Well, the toilet looked kinda hungry, and I felt sorry for it, so I gave it this bit of pizza that I found in my pocket".

Jasper looked down the toilet and fell over laughing "You can get that out mate" he giggled at Edward.

Edward walked over to the toilet "well at least you flushed it before you fed it" Edward muttered, "wait, why is this pizza blue?" Edward grimaced.

"I didn't say it was from today" Sammy laughed.

" THE LAST TIME YOU HAD PIZZA WAS 3 MONTHS AGO!" Edward yelled.

"Would you like some rubber gloves?" Jasper cackled.

"No, but I think Sammy would" Edward laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT LITTLE MONSTER IS GONE YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DO IT!" Jasper sang.

"Fine but he is grounded for a week!" Edward yelled, Sammy ran up to Edward.

"Well it's better than getting that "pizza" "out the toilet" Sammy laughed, Jasper handed Edward some gloves.

Edward grimaced and fished the "pizza" out of the toilet. "JASPER OPEN A WINDOW NOW!" Edward yelled, Jasper opened the window and threw it out the window.

"Oh your busted my dear brother" Jasper smiled, Edward looked out the window and screamed the "pizza" had landed on Esme's favourite flower bed.

"Jasper while I replant that flower bed can you watch Samuel?" Edward asked.

"No Edward don't leave me!" Jasper cried, Edward ran out the house, but not before Jasper had grabbed Edward's leg.

"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME EDWARD, I NEED YOU, I CAN'T LOOK AFTER YOUR DEMAN CHILD" Jasper looked like a small child grabbing his mother's leg, Edward bent down to Jasper's level.

"Hey don't cry Jazz, it's gonna be okay yeah? I'll be 10 minutes, just 10 minutes", Jasper sniffed, and let go of Edward's leg, Edward hugged his brother and walked away.

"Wow uncle Jasper you really love my daddy" Sammy smiled.

"Yeah Edward is the best" Jasper agreed, "Right let's get you to your room" he bent down and picked Sammy up_._

_Haha if I pretend to fall asleep I can drink my secret stash of coke _Sammy thought and sent Jasper tired waves.

"I think you need a nap mate" Jasper said.

"OK" Sammy yawned and pretended to fall asleep, he laughed evilly in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**+Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews, favs alerts and thanks just for reading this, I'm updating from my brand new laptop :D thanks mum and dad! **

_Awww Sammy can be so cute when he wants to be _Jasper thought to Edward; Jasper put Sammy in his bed and walked out Sammy carried on sending Jasper tired waves until he heard Jasper walk outside, he's said earlier that he needed to hunt.

_Now's my chance_ Sammy thought, he quickly sprung out of bed and crawled under his bed, Emmet had helped him find a place to hide his coke and sweets. Sammy drank and ate all of his stash.

Edward was just walking inside when he heard screaming.

"I LOVE MY SUGAR HYPER CHOCOLATE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!" Sammy screamed.

"OHMYGOD WHY DID I EVER WANT KIDS!" Edward cried and ran into the house.

"DADDY LOOK IM A HYPER FISHY!!!!!!!!" Sammy screamed.

"Hey what did I miss.... whoa" jasper said coming in.

"How did this happen!?" Edward screamed.

"I don't know he felt really tired so I put him to bed" Jasper said.

"Well now look at him" they both looked at Sammy, but then he stopped jumping around.

"Umm guys I don't feel so..." Sammy started puking, Edward quickly dove forward towards his son and scooped him up and then ran to the bathroom. Sammy started crying when he was done.

"Hey it's ok kid, you're ok" Edward hugged his son. Sammy puked on Edward's back.

"Ha-ha you got puked on!" Jasper laughed.

"Can you please call Carlisle, he really looks bad" Edward snapped.

"Yes mother goose" Jasper said sarcastically and pulled out his phone.

"_Hello jasper, is the house still ok?"_ Carlisle asked.

"Yes but Sammy's ill, can you please come home?" Jasper asked.

"_Ok I'll be right home" _Carlisle sighed.

**10 minutes later...**

Carlisle walked into his house to find... Jasper rocking himself on the living room floor and lots of banging coming from upstairs.

"Ummm, are you ok Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but Edward's in an even worse state" Jasper said getting up and showing Carlisle where Edward and Sammy were.

Edward was lying on the bathroom floor with Sammy sitting on his stomach groaning,

"Hey Grandpa" Sammy mumbled before puking on Edward's face, Edward groaned and washed his face.

"What's wrong with Sammy Carlisle?" Edward mumbled.

"Well it seems that he's eaten too much and his body just needs to get rid of it" Carlisle said picking Sammy up.

"What can we do?" Jasper demanded.

"Well all we can really do is buy some calpol and wait until he gets better".

"Be back in an hour" Jasper and Edward called from downstairs.

"Typical" Carlisle muttered.

"Can I watch TV" Sammy mumbled.

"Ok, but you need to drink some water" Carlisle carried Sammy downstairs and gave him a glass of water.

Sammy grabbed the water and drank it all in one go, Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Your gonna be sick again " Carlisle warned and looked down, they were stood on Esme's Persian rug. Just as Sammy started to retch Carlisle cupped his hands under Sammy's mouth.

"Go to the bathroom now" Carlisle screamed and ran over to Edward's piano and dumped the contents of his hands inside Edward's piano.

_He'll never know_ Carlisle thought.

"Grandpa my tummy really hurts" Sammy cried.

"How many times have you been sick?" Carlisle asked.

"More than I can count!"

"More than 5 then" Carlisle laughed. Sammy cried and fell on the floor.

"It's not funny, my tummy hurts more than my daddy's cooking" Sammy moaned and puked on Carlisle's feet.

"Hey, those were my favourite socks!" Carlisle cried.

"They were 3000 years old!"

"True" Carlisle said throwing his socks in the bin. Sammy groaned and curled up into a ball. "Maybe you should get some sleep" Carlisle picked Sammy up and carried him to his room.

"I'll be right back with a couple of buckets" Carlisle ran downstairs and came back with 3 huge buckets. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" Carlisle kissed Sammy's head and walked downstairs.

"We're home" Jasper called.

"Where's Sammy?" Edward asked giving Carlisle the medicine.

"He's asleep, I'll give him the Calpol when he wakes up" Carlisle said.

"I'm gonna go and play my piano" Edward smiled.

"Ok" Carlisle winced.

"Hey, it sounds weird, Jasper can you look inside while I play it?" Edward asked. Jasper ran over and opened the piano.

"Hey there's some..." the puke flew up into Jasper's face.

"MY PIANO!!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed.

"OH MY GOD THIS PUKE IS STILL WARM GET OFF GET IT OFF!!!!!!" Jasper screamed.

"Carlisle, do you know anything about this?" Edward growled.

"I wonder how that got there" Carlisle smiled innocently.


End file.
